


Дживс и афродизиак, принятый по ошибке

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Название говорящее - именно Дживс и именно афродизиак. Принятый по ошибке молодым господином. Ни отнять, ни прибавить





	Дживс и афродизиак, принятый по ошибке

_**Примечание переводчика.** Фик авторства TJ переведен мной с любезного согласия автора в рамках летнего феста-2011 Вудхаус-сообщества на Diary.ru. Оригинал находится _ [здесь](triedunture.livejournal.com/589638.html#cutid1)

 

– Дживс! – Входная дверь громко хлопнула, едва не слетев с петель.  
  
– Дживс, поспеши! Умоляю! Да куда же ты запропастился!  
  
Дживс тут же материализовался в прихожей, застав своего хозяина в весьма растрепанных чувствах. Берти привалился к двери, словно его не держали ноги, грудь ходила ходуном, а ярко-голубые глаза чуть ли не вываливались из орбит.  
  
– Вы выглядите обеспокоенным, сэр, – отметил Дживс.  
  
– В самую точку, старина.  
  
Берти перестал подпирать дверь, однако руки дрожали так, что их пришлось засунуть в карманы брюк. Камердинер не произнес ни слова.  
  
– Случилось ужасное, Дживс. В страшном сне не приснится!  
  
Дживс удивленно изогнул бровь:  
  
– Вы… бежали, сэр? Кажется, ваш воротничок пропотел.  
  
– Мы столкнулись с проблемой куда более серьезной, чем несчастный воротничок, Дживс.  
  
На лице Дживса проступило выражение тщательно скрываемой боли.  
  
– Нет ничего более серьезного, чем состояние воротничка джентльмена, сэр, – произнес он назидательно.  
  
Берти грустно хмыкнул и прокрался в гостиную, минуя камердинера.  
  
– Спорим, ты запоешь другую песню, если расска… Нет, Дживс, не нужно коктейля, спасибо.  
  
Дживс отставил шейкер для мартини.  
  
– Что-то случилось в клубе, сэр? – предположил он, зная, что Берти собирался позавтракать в «Трутнях».  
  
Упав в любимое кресло, Берти принял несколько необычную позу, упершись локтями в бедра, а грудью едва не касаясь коленей.  
  
– Именно, Дживс. Ты чертовски прав, старина. Признаюсь, дело довольно щепетильное, однако деваться некуда – остается уповать лишь на то, что твой великолепный мозг спасет Бертрама и на сей раз.  
  
– Сделаю все, что в моих силах сэр.  
  
Берти жалко посмотрел на своего камердинера.  
  
– Я проглотил сильнодействующий афродизиак, Дживс. Через несколько минут, а может даже меньше, я начну бросаться на все, что движется. По этой причине я и совершил спринтерский забег с Дауэр-стрит. Мое пребывание в присутственных местах небезопасно для мирных граждан, понимаешь?  
  
Теперь бровь Дживса поднялась скептически.  
  
– Какой именно афродизиак, сэр?  
  
– Да Бинго нахимичил! Какие-то пакетики, порошки – наверняка, все это имело цель завлечь в западню его очередную симпатию. Все в клубе его подбадривали и страшно веселились, но я-то пришлепал туда уже в конце дискуссии! Смотрю, миленький такой стаканчик, выглядит освежающе... И выпил одним махом то, что как я полагал, было яичным ликером.  
  
– А это был не яичный ликер, сэр?  
  
– Господи, да нет же! На вкус – сущая дрянь! И когда я спросил у окруживших меня парней, что это я только что употребил, никто не мог и словечка выдавить. Ржали как ненормальные. Наконец Бинго перестал истерить и поведал, что твой покорный слуга выпил лошадиную дозу настойки из китайских трав, гарантирующей, что… – Берти покраснел – ну… не буду повторять, что он сказал. В общем, суть сводилась к тому, что выпивший эту настойку превратится в шлюху. Парень может превратиться в шлюху, Дживс?  
  
– Не могу знать, сэр.  
  
– Ладно, посмотрим. – Берти съежился еще больше. Его руки и ноги дрожали словно у больного, которого обложили льдом. – Что-то мне нехорошо, Дживс. Может, у меня жар?  
  
Дживс коснулся ладонью вспотевшего лба Берти.  
  
– Небольшая температура, сэр. Возможно, прохладная ванна облегчит ваши страдания.  
  
Берти вяло кивнул:  
  
– Дельная мысль, Дживс. Только пусть она будет совсем ледяной. Побережешься вовремя, не о чем будет жалеть после, как говорится.  
  
Когда они шли в ванную комнату, ноги у Берти заплетались так, что Дживсу пришлось поддерживать хозяина под локоть.  
  
– Еще совсем чуть-чуть, сэр, – подбодрил его Дживс, когда они ступили на холодный кафель. – Осмелюсь предложить вам, сэр, присесть и начать разоблачаться, пока я наполню ванную.  
  
Возле раковины стоял приземистый пуфик – Берти садился на него, когда нужно было постричь ногти на ногах или поскрести пятки.  
  
Сейчас же он стал для него единственной опорой. Устроившись на пуфике, он разулся и стянул носки вместе с подвязками.  
  
– Побольше мыльной пенки, Дживс, – попросил Берти. – Сомневаюсь, что она облегчит мое физическое состояние, однако ментальное нуждается в чем-то воздушном и приятном.  
  
Последовательно Берти освободился от пиджака, галстука, жилета, рубашки и майки, сбрасывая все на пол. Вскоре там вырос живописный холм из одежды. Дживс окинул означенный холм безнадежным взглядом, и молча вылил под струю воды мыльный раствор.  
  
Берти извивался, стягивая подштаники, когда Дживс незаметно материализовался рядом, прямо как те ребята, гималайские йоги, которые, говорят, умеют в мгновение ока перемещаться в пространстве.  
  
– Позвольте помочь вам принять ванну, сэр, – сказал он, протягивая руку.  
  
Это была настоящая рука помощи, крепкая и надежная. Берти воспользовался ею без колебаний, повиснув на рукаве из плотной шерстяной ткани, через которую, тем не менее, ощущался приятно упругий бицепс. Его глаза сфокусировались на лице Дживса, внезапно оказавшемся так близко, на геометрическом совершенстве его носа и глаз, на треугольных гранях щек и бороздке над губой. Берти подумал, что это очень симпатичная бороздка, гораздо более симпатичная, чем любая, из тех что он замечал раньше. Хотя, по правде сказать, до этого момента он не замечал никаких.  
  
Итак, Берти осознал две вещи: во-первых, он все-таки смог подняться на ноги, во-вторых, он пялится на собственного камердинера. Он опустил глаза и облизал высохшие губы, вот только Дживс никак желал исчезать из поля зрения – теперь Берти не мог оторвать глаз от стройного торса, облаченного в черный шелковый жилет. «Ни на одном торсе жилет не выглядит так замечательно, как на вот этом», – подумал Берти и... все понял.  
  
– Дживс, – едва слышно промолвил он. – Кажется, чертова микстура начинает действовать. Чувствую, как она превращает мозги молодого джентльмена в кашу.  
  
– Действительно, сэр?  
  
Казалось, Дживс вовсе не был испуган надвигающейся опасностью, но Берти понимал, что это всего лишь выработанная годами привычка держать лицо. Окажись его камердинер лицом к лицу с целой стаей голодных тигров, он бы выглядел так же непоколебимо.  
  
– Честное слово, – Берти весь дрожал, так что Дживсу даже пришлось придержать его за талию.  
  
– Чувствую, как Джекилл и Хайд меняются местами, Дживс. Брось меня, приятель, в эту ледяную пену, а то как бы чего не вышло!  
  
Дживс поставил Берти на расстояние вытянутой руки и внимательно изучил его с головы до ног. Под испытующим взглядом камердинера наниматель тут же покраснел. Ему хотелось прикрыть свою наготу ладонями, поскольку он боялся, что Дживс уже заметил его поднимающуюся проблему. Впрочем, скрывать что-либо от Дживса было бы глупо – пусть уже видит все, как есть, и поскорее поможет прекратить этот кошмар.  
  
Однако оценка Дживса уместилась в одно лишь междометие:  
  
– Хм...  
  
– Дживс, думаю, тебе нужно спасаться. Беги в свою берлогу, запрись и забаррикадируй дверь. Я слышал, что если подпереть дверную ручку стулом с прямой спинкой... У тебя есть такой стул, Дживс?  
  
– Нет, сэр.  
  
– Ну так возьми на кухне!  
  
Берти вертелся и чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте, словно пойманный в силки зверек, поэтому Дживсу не оставалось ничего кроме как крепко обхватить его туловище. Уже не на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а практически прижав к себе.  
  
– Серьезно, старина, через пару минут я уже не буду отвечать за свои действия! Клянусь, я могу сбрендить настолько, что полезу на тебя, если ты сию секунду не исчезнешь!  
  
– Ваше состояние беспокоит меня, сэр. Служебный долг не позволяет покинуть вас сейчас. Если этот афродизиак настолько силен, как вы описываете, сэр...  
  
– Еще как! Да он жжет меня изнутри, словно адское пламя!  
  
– Тогда боюсь представить, что случится, если ваша... энергия не найдет высвобождения, сэр.  
  
Дживс завинтил кран и без шума льющейся воды в ванной стало непривычно тихо. Берти показалось, что звук его сердца эхом отдается от кафельных стен. Или это кровь пульсировала в висках? Ладони Дживса снова порхнули и опустились на острые тазовые косточки Берти.  
  
– Следовательно, экстренное положение требует принятия экстренных мер. – резюмировал Дживс.  
  
Он изящно обогнул пуфик, даже не взглянув на него, и миновал дверной проем, таща за собой Берти, словно на буксире.  
  
– Ну, не знаю, – вяло запротестовал Берти. – Звучит как-то не очень…  
  
– Как вы заметили, сэр, это будет лучше, чем подвергать неоправданному риску целый город. Теперь, если вы сядете на краешек матраца – вот так, благодарю вас, сэр – я предложил бы попробовать сперва оральное решение вопроса. Это приемлемо для вас, сэр?  
  
Сочтя моргание знаком согласия, Дживс опустился на колени перед дрожащим и изрядно растерянным молодым господином.  
  
– Ну и ну! Не д-дума-аххх!  
  
«Д-дума-аххх!», это, разумеется, неологизм, изобретенный Берти в эту самую секунду. Означал он примерно следующее: «Несмотря на мою убежденность в том, что это дурацкая идея, не могу не признать, что твой рот способен на божественные вещи».  
  
Дживс, бесспорно, был виртуозом по части скоростного одевания молодого господина, но Берти и представить себе не мог, что ему нет равных и по части раздевания! Вскоре заявили о себе и другие доселе неизведанные таланты Дживса. Шелковый язык камердинера вытворял с его восставшей плотью такое, что Берти задался вопросом: где он всему этому научился? Разумеется, Дживс никогда не прекращал самосовершенствоваться, но черт возьми, как можно самостоятельно постигнуть _это_? «Хотя, – подумал Берти, – Дживс ведь довольно гибкий парень».  
  
Берти поспешил выбросить из головы данную мысль, поскольку она совершенно не способствовала охлаждению Вустеровской крови. Он нагнул голову и его глазам открылся небольшой участок его собственного длинного туловища, а еще картина, от которой слова – а еще секунду назад он предполагал задать Дживсу пару серьезных вопросов – застряли у него в горле.  
  
Губы Дживса, в жизни имевшие такой же мраморно-бледный оттенок, как и все его лицо, теперь были ярко-алыми. Пятна лихорадочного румянца виднелись и на его высоких скулах, и на шее. Дживс работал ртом с такой страстью и настойчивостью, что Берти не узнавал своего спокойного и благопристойного слугу. А его взгляд – пристальный, порочный, исполненный дьявольского удовольствия, – разрушил последние препоны, сдерживавшие цунами, зародившееся у Берти внутри. Предупредить грядущую катастрофу теперь было невозможно.  
  
Они встретились взглядами, и в этот момент стихия обрушилась на голову Дживса в буквальном смысле этого слова. Дрожащими пальцами Берти вцепился в великолепные темные волосы своего камердинера и яростно дернул, заставив его прекратить то, чем он с упоением занимался. Впрочем, деятельный язык Дживса и не думал сдаваться без боя. Его кончик, быстрый как змеиное жало, тут же оказался у Берти в пупке. Застонав, Берти снова потянул Дживса за волосы, снова заставив его посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
– Говорил я тебе – беги! – прохрипел он, повалив Дживса на спину, раздвинув коленями его ноги и обхватив ладонями широкие запястья.  
  
Плечистого, ростом более шести футов Дживса никак нельзя было назвать субтильным парнем, но в Берти словно бес вселился.  
  
Афродизиак придал ему таких сил, что он легко мог разделаться с десятком камердинеров. Он вдавил Дживса в матрац, прижавшись членом к его бедрам. Синие глаза Дживса были крепко зажмурены, рот открылся в форме беззащитной буквы «О», однако с губ не слетело ни звука.  
  
– Но ты никогда не слушаешь, Дживс… – продолжил Берти.  
  
Он не совсем осознавал происходящее, даже распятого на кровати Дживса видел словно сквозь густой туман. Наклонившись ближе, практически коснувшись лицом лица своего камердинера, Берти нахмурил брови в задумчивом неодобрении и коротко поцеловал его в губы.  
  
Дживс охотно ответил на поцелуй и даже потянулся за Берти, когда тот отстранился. И даже издал тихий недовольный стон, прежде чем открыть глаза. И тут же напоролся на взгляд Берти.  
  
– Я хочу сотворить с тобой множество вещей. Вещей, которым я даже не могу придумать названий. Дживс, я…  
  
Дживс не произнес ни слова. Вместо ответа он повернул голову и поцеловал тыльную сторону Бертиного запястья. Берти понимающе кивнул и прильнул к нему, чтобы еще раз почувствовать вкус губ своего камердинера.  
  
Это было крайне необычное и волнующее чувство – ощущать прикосновение собственного обнаженного туловища к полностью одетому Дживсу. Шерстяной костюм царапал его кожу, шелковый жилет приятно холодил живот, следы от пуговиц отпечатывались на теле, цепочка от часов вечно за что-нибудь цеплялась.  
  
– Ну хватит с меня, – прошептал Берти.  
  
Он яростно рванул за ворот сорочки, так что ни одна пуговица не выдержала, и мгновенно развязал галстук.  
  
Он так и не снял с Дживса всей одежды – жилет, галстук и воротничок валялись на полу, однако распахнутая белая сорочка не подверглась той же участи, а брюки и белье были просто спущены ниже колен.  
  
Дживс оказался на удивление теплым, а его кожа была нежной на ощупь. Разумеется, Берти не ожидал, что он сделан из льда, но было настоящим потрясением узнавать своего невозмутимого и чопорного камердинера в этом расхристанном незнакомце, чье лицо выражало целую гамму почти человеческих эмоций.  
  
– Перевернись? – в приказе Берти сквозила неуверенность. Даже внезапная, непреодолимая страсть не смогла лишить его голос просительных ноток.  
  
Но Дживс не выглядел обеспокоенным – он тут же выполнил распоряжение молодого хозяина.  
  
Липкая от пота грудь Берти прижалась к мускулистым плечам Дживса, животом он ощущал его позвонки и ткань мятой, перекрученной сорочки. Оказалось, что данная позиция идеальна для того, чтобы пристроить сочащийся влагой член точно между ягодиц Дживса. Берти охнул, когда бедра Дживса услужливо разомкнулись.  
  
– Напомни мне позже, Дживс, что я плачу тебе сущие гроши – стоишь ты гораздо больше, – пропыхтел Берти.  
  
Глубоко в груди камердинера зарокотало. Берти всем телом чувствовал какую-то странную вибрацию, но не сразу понял, что тот смеется. Дживс смеется. «Похоже, сегодня не только я сошел с ума», – предположил Берти. Он сильнее прижал Дживса к матрацу и толкнулся в него, от чего у обоих по телу разлилась сладкая дрожь.  
  
– Как хорошо... для нас двоих, – Берти толкнулся сильнее, – что только я... принял... эту настойку.  
  
Ему показалось, что Дживс кивнув, сильнее зарывшись лицом в покрывало. Его пальцы комкали синий шелк.  
  
– А если бы... каждый парень в клубе... выпил ее... – хрипло прошептал Берти в покрасневшее ухо своего камердинера. – Ты бы предложил... свои услуги... всем им, Дживс?  
  
Мысленное зрение Берти тут же нарисовало упоительную картину – гостиная, полная «трутней» со спущенными брюками и отвердевшими членами, ожидающими «орального решения вопроса» от Дживса. Берти облизал губы кончиком языка, затем нагнулся и лизнул мочку уха своего камердинера. Дживс приглушенно застонал в покрывало.  
  
– Так как, Дживс? Ты бы сделал это? – продолжал настаивать Берти.  
  
Дживс обернулся к Берти и прошептал:  
  
– Если бы вы пожелали, сэр.  
  
– Хороший мальчик, – простонал Берти.  
  
Кончики его пальцев коснулись губ Дживса, и тот стал их нежно посасывать, не дожидаясь соответствующей просьбы.  
  
У Берти перед глазами засверкали молнии.  
  
– Кончай, Дживс! – умоляюще пробормотал он.  
  
Свободной рукой он пробрался через простыни к горячему члену Дживса и стал его яростно дергать.  
  
– Я уже почти... Кончай, кончай!  
  
И Дживс послушался. Его спина вдруг изогнулась в форме колокола, подняв обхватившего ее Берти как пушинку, ягодицы сжались так, что Берти почувствовал, что его член оказался в упругой ловушке. Сначала липкой оказалась ладонь Берти, но через мгновение такая же субстанция разлилась и между бедер Дживса. На пару секунд оба застыли, словно на теплой и мокрой живой картине. Затем Берти перекатился на другую сторону кровати и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
  
Он стыдился взглянуть на человека, который великодушно пожертвовал собой, пытаясь избавить Берти от неожиданной напасти. И чем ему отплатили за доброту? Грязными словами и варварским унижением!  
  
– Дживс, – пролепетал Берти. – Пожалуйста, спасайся пока можешь. Не знаю, что еще эта штука вытворит со мной – а вдруг через минуту на меня снова найдет?  
  
– Действительно, сэр? – протяжно отозвался Дживс. – Что ж, в таком случае я буду откровенно поражен вашей выносливостью. И все же советую выждать хотя бы полчаса, прежде чем снова растрачивать драгоценные ресурсы. Впрочем, если вы чувствуете, что способны...  
  
– К черту, Дживс! Речь идет о твоей безопасности!  
  
Берти отвел руку и увидел Дживса, опершегося о спинку кровати, грустно взирающего на лохмотья, в которые превратилась его сорочка. Абсолютное спокойствие, с которым Дживс встречал возможную опасность, в который раз изумило Берти.  
  
– Я же могу насиловать тебя снова и снова, пока тебе не станет больно или еще хуже!  
  
От этой мысли слезы брызнули у Берти из глаз. Дживс такой верный, такой замечательный друг – он вовсе не заслуживает столь ужасной участи!  
  
В ответ Дживс, как ни в чем не бывало, скользнул под простыни с поистине кошачьей вальяжностью.  
  
– Сэр, боюсь, я должен высказать одно замечание, – Дживс поудобнее устроился в хозяйской постели. – Я не думаю, что вы находитесь во власти физических или умственных стимуляторов.  
  
От удивления Берти даже раскрыл рот.  
  
– Но как же китайский порошок? Бинго сказал, что...  
  
– Могу допустить, что мистер Литтл действительно верил в чудодейственные свойства этого продукта, сэр. Однако наука не доказала существования в природе веществ, способных повысить мужское либидо настолько, что нормальный человек на глазах превратился бы в похотливого монстра.  
  
– То есть, устрицы не работают?  
  
– Нет, сэр.  
  
– И шафран?  
  
– Нет, сэр.  
  
– И китайские травы?  
  
– Боюсь, что нет, сэр.  
  
– Но Дживс, если на мое либи-как-его-там ничего не действовало, то почему я... Как я посмел? – лицо Берти скривилось от ужаса.  
  
Дживс слегка прочистил горло.  
  
– Не хотел говорить вам ранее, сэр, но похоже, с вами случилось то, что в медицине называется эффектом плацебо.  
  
– То есть, я подумал, что это должно случиться, и оно случилось?  
  
– Совершенно верно, сэр.  
  
Дживс потянулся к ночному столику, где лежал портсигар Берти. Он выбрал турецкий табак и прикурил с довольной полуулыбкой.  
  
– Дживс!  
  
– Сэр?  
  
– Выходит, ты с самого начала знал? Так почему не сказал, что все это всего лишь у меня в голове?  
  
Ярость и испуг были такими сильными, что у Берти во рту стало горько от желчи.  
  
– Я решил, что благоразумнее будет промолчать.  
  
– Но почему?!  
  
Дживс выпустил в потолок колечко дыма.  
  
– Я подумал, что это будет более занимательным экспериментом, нежели полировка серебра, сэр. – Дживс внимательно посмотрел на Берти, и тот прочел в его глазах тщательно скрываемое беспокойство. – Трудно было игнорировать те взгляды, которыми вы порой награждали меня, сэр. Я не был до конца уверен, что они значат, лишь надеялся...  
  
Погасив окурок, Дживс продолжил:  
  
– Что ж, неважно, на что я надеялся. Наверное, с моей стороны было не совсем честно использовать нынешнюю ситуацию в корыстных целях, однако если бы я оставил вас разбираться с вашей проблемой самостоятельно и вернулся бы на кухню к суповым ложкам, то до конца дней своих терзался вопросами – какова ваша кожа на ощупь и как меняется ваш голос в экстазе.  
  
Он покачал головой, а затем продолжил.  
  
– Разумеется, я поступил эгоистично, но ведь и вы желали меня, не так ли? Хотя бы немного?  
  
Берти посмотрел на Дживса, уютно устроившегося в его постели, закутавшегося в его простыни, тщетно скрывающего волнение и надежду, и вздохнул. От его злости не осталось и следа. Он устроился в изголовье кровати и натянул на себя одеяло.  
  
– Ну разве что _совсем-совсем_ немного, – признался он.  
  
– О, сэр...  
  
– А сейчас не советую тебе расслабляться, Дживс... Хотя, думаю, мы поступим мудро, если вздремнем немного. Восстановим, что называется, жизненные силы. Отойдем от суровых испытаний и все такое.  
  
– Конечно, сэр.  
  
Дживс положил голову на его плечо, и Берти обнял его так просто и естественно, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался.  
  
– Разбудишь меня, когда ты там сказал? Через полчаса?  
  
– Очень хорошо, сэр.  
  
– Очень хорошо, Дживс.

Иллюстрация  **miss_woodruff**


End file.
